Mobile communications device users are increasing dependent on the ability to use their mobile communications devices all over the world. Mobile users who travel out of their “home network” are called roamers. There are many different mobile communications network operators throughout the world, each having its own territories, technical systems, and business systems. Currently, roamers are typically not able to travel freely and have a seamless experience in any operator's network. There are currently disadvantages for both the roaming user and the network operator.
For example, roamers who roam frequently between two countries often have a need for a local phone number in each network; either to enable local users to call them at a cheap rate without worrying about international direct dial (IDD) calls, or to present a multi-national appearance. Such roamers typically buy a local pre-paid subscription from the local network operator and use the local phone number to make outgoing calls. However, if the roamer has a single phone and has swapped out the HPMN SIM card, the roamer will not be able to receive HPMN calls and SMS messages. Also, when the roamer is back in his HPMN, he may not be able to receive calls on their FPMN number. Such roamers must also change the SIM in their mobile handset each time they roam in the local network, which is not convenient. The home network operator is also disadvantaged because the home network operator is not receiving the roaming revenue. It is thus desirable to facilitate roaming, even international roaming with minimum effort on the part of the roaming user, such as eliminating the requirement for different SIMs.
Mobile communications network operators face tremendous challenges in growing their revenue streams in the face of increasing competition and pricing pressures. Roamers are an attractive source of revenue for operators sometimes constituting as much as 8% to 40% of an operator's total revenue. It is thus desirable to be able to influence or control the roamer's network choices in order to maximize the benefits to the operator and to the subscriber user.